Rotating machines are particularly troublesome in that the rotating machine systems are troubled by rotational imbalances and torsional vibrations that can cause fatigue and wear on the rotating machine equipment. In rotating machines including drive shafts, torsional vibrations and rotational imbalance are particularly problematic in that they can damage the actual structure and components that make up the rotating machine system in addition to hindering the operation of the rotating machine system.
There is a need for a system and method of accurately and economically balancing rotating machines. There is a need for a system and method of accurately and economically controlling torsional vibrations. There is a need for an economically feasible method of controlling torsional vibrations in a rotating shaft so that the vibrations are efficiently cancelled and minimized while rotational imbalances are dynamically balanced and minimized. There is a need for a robust system of dynamically balancing rotating machines and controlling vibrations so that the rotational problems are efficiently cancelled and minimized. There is a need for an economic method/system for controlling problematic rotational imbalances and vibrations.